svpfandomcom-20200214-history
Blake Hathaway (character)
Blake Hathaway is a main character on Fallout, portrayed by John Bogulski. Blake had been best friends with Max Gossard since the third grade. Max had always been the kid everybody liked, known for his kindness and personality, and Blake was always the friend of that kid. Blake spent his entire life trying to be Max. In high school, Max became good friends with Zach Chang, and Blake became jealous of said friendship. Blake and his friend Adam got Zach drunk one night and convinced him that Max was onnly hanging out with him out of pity, because he didn't have any other friends. Blake took Zach to Max's place, where Zach told off Max before running away. It turned out to be that same night that Max's parents were killed in a car crash. Although Zach continued his friendship with Max, the guilt over this incident led to Blake and Adam hating each other from that time on. Max also had a serious relationship with Sarah Thompson, and when the two broke up during senior year, Blake swooped in and began dating her, effectively ending his friendship with Max. Although he wouldn't have admitted it at the time, hooking up with Max's girlfriend was subconciously motivated by Blake's desire to be Max. Despite Blake dating Sarah, Blake and Max's friendship eventually healed, and they, along with most of their friends, attended the same college. Blake was roomed with Chris Evans, and the two became good friends. Chris joined Blake's circle of friends, which included Sarah, Max, Zach, Max's new girlfriend Melony Christianson, Willy Lawrence, his girlfriend Beth Cleary, Tim Stewart, and Vanessa Levinson. Eventually, Blake, Max, Tim, Willy, and Zach all moved into a house together, while Chris remained in the dorms. After over two years of dating, Blake was beginning to realize his relationship with Sarah was not working, and that she still had feelings for Max. On his twenty-first birthday party, he saw Sarah and Max kissing each other, and, in a drunken stupor, confronted Max about it. Max told him he was planning on getting back together with Sarah, and that he had every right to. Blake was surprisingly agreeable to this, and left without a fight. The next morning, however, Blake had no memory of this, and Max was dead, apparently from alcohol poisoning. Although his memory of that night would resurface over time, he still believed, with most everyone else, Max's death to be an accident, and became angry with Chris for arguing otherwise (even though he continually saw Max's ghost). He was more disconcerted when Sarah began helping Chris in his investigation, and suspected that she and Chris were now beginning to have feelings for each other. He finally broke up with her, something he claimed he should have done a long time ago. Shortly after, Blake took a class with Melony, and the two began to grow closer. Despite the irony of her being another former girlfriend of Max's, Blake and Melony soon started dating, even as Chris and Sarah did. Shortly afterward, Sarah, disconcerted with the entire situation, apparently left town to live with her aunt in Houston. Eventually, Blake started to come around to Chris's notion that Max was murdered, and eventually offered to help him in his investigation. Chris managed to remember that Max had been keeping a video diary, and was recording himself on his laptop that night. They thought if they could get the now-missing laptop, they could discover who killed him. To his chagrin, Blake soon found the laptop in Melony's apartment. He hid it and lied to Chris, not being able to bring himself to look at it. Eventually, however, eight months after Max's death and shortly before the end of junior year, at another house party, Blake confronted Melony about it, who insisted she only wanted the laptop for personal reasons. Together, they watched the video and saw Willy attack Max. Blake and Chris cornered Willy and called the police, having him arrested. It was at that same time that blake learned that Sarah had been killed too, her body hidden in the woods. Chris moved away from town shortly afterward. Blake and Melony continued their relationship over the summer, although as the school year began, they began to doubt that their relationship was working. It didn't help that Max's ghost was still haunting Blake, telling him that he was settling for Melony, and that he would never really love her. Despite this, Blake continued to insist that he loved Melony, and on at least one occasion, even seemed to convince Max, causing him to be happy for them. This did not last, however, and soon Max was back to harassing Blake about his relationship. Blake took it far enough to prepare to propose to Melony, but backed out at the last second, simply leaving in the middle of their date. It was around that same time that it was brought to light that it had been Zach, years ago, driving drunk, that had killed Max's parents that night. Blake and Melony managed to stop Zach, who had just remembered the incident after years of trying to suppress the memory through drug use, from killing himself. Max's ghost was apparantly encouraging this, and the group discovered that this particular spirit on this occasion was not Max, but something else entirely. With all the stress caused by the events of the last two years, which included Beth dying of a drug overdose and Willy being aquitted and set free, Blake and most of his friends ended up not graduating that year. Blake moved into a new apartment with Zach and their new friend Chad. His relationship with Melony already incredibly strained, he ended up walking in on her kissing Chad. After the two promptly broke up, Melony began dating Chad, which led to a very strained roommate relationship. This finally turned Blake down a self-destructive path, making him turn to alcoholism. It was also around that time that the group started to realize that Sarah had not been killed by Willy. Another acquaintance of theirs, Kaitlyn Roberts, had drowned between junior and "senior" year, and now Willy, who had always maintained his innocence in Sarah's death, stated that he remembered someone else there the night he killed Max, egging him on, and was convinced Beth had been murdered, had also been found dead, as had Adam that summer. It soon became apparent there was a much bigger kiler out there. They would be aided in this investigation by a very reluctant Chris. They also discovered that the evil spirit which had impersonated Max was a demon named Azazel, concerned with it's own type of justice, and that it was being countered by a force for good, the archangel Gabriel. While investigating the murders, Blake came across Laura, a girl who lived in Chris's new town, and looked identical to Sarah. Despite only meeting her briefly, Blake felt a strong attraction to Laura. Around this time, the group managed to deduce that each one of the murders, which they had now traced back to beginning with the apparent "suicide" of Tim's girlfriend Jenny in high school, had taken place at a time when Blake was completely drunk, and couldn't remember anything, causing them to suspect him as the killer. Insistent upon his innocence, Blake went to go see Laura, who was now helping the group in their investigation because, due to her connection wtih Sarah, was able to be given her memories by her ghost. This was done to the chagrin of Gabriel, who insisted that it was against the plan, and that the group needed to solve the mystery at the right time only. Blake told Laura that he believed he had only convinced himself he was in love beforehand, but that the way he felt for her seemed to be the real thing. The two kissed, but at that moment, Laura recieved a memory of Sarah's of Blake being the one to kill her, and forced him out. That same night, Melony's sister Gina, who had been investigating the murders in her own right, was killed, and the police finally came in on the case, turning their attention to Blake, who, still insisting on his innocence, fled town. A month after this incident, Blake returned to town, only trusting Melony, who alone believed in his innocence. Despite his words to Laura, it now seemd that Blake had changed his mind again, and he told Melony that he wouldn't have been happy with Laura, and tha the only person he had ever truly been happy with was her. Melony herself had recently broken up with Chad, partially out of a desire to get back together with Blake, and she suggested that the two run away together. No sooner than Blake had walked through his door, however, was Chris there to meet him. Believing vehemently that Blake was the killer, he had come determined to stop the killings. He gave Blake the same drug that had been put in Beth's medicine to kill her, and left to wait outside the door, making it very clear he wouldn't let Blake leave unless he killed himself. Blake took the pills, and died promptly. Chris would soon learn, however, that Blake was indeed innocent, and that Laura's memories of Sarah's murder were implanted by Gabriel in order to foil Sarah's objective and fulfill the plan, which apparently included Blake needing to die. Category:Fallout Characters